Lugia's Company
by Houndmon
Summary: A one-shot about a four year old Ash and his dad, Richard. Does not tie in or has anything to do with Brothers. It just has the same people.


Hi there! I'm still alive! Anyways this was one of those spur of the moment things. This is what happens when there is a huge thunderstorm over East Texas. Anyways, enjoy!

* * *

"Why does she have to go out of town just to shop?" I asked, trying to clean the counters from an unsuccessful attempt of making dinner. "Why can't she just shop here?" I looked at the table to the person I was asking the questions too. "And why am I asking a three year old all these questions?"

"I'm not three. I'm four." He told me, putting up three fingers.

"Your mother needs to teach you how to count, Ash. That is three." I pulled his pinky out from under his thumb. "This is four." He just put his tongue out at me. I shook my head.

"Why does it rain?" Ash asked pointing to the window, where we could both clearly see the pouring rain.

"Well if you forget to water plants, like I do, Lugia does it for you." I told him. I know Lugia doesn't water plants but, this way is easier to understand. "Maybe Zapdos will play with him and keep him company."

"Oh…" Ash just went back to licking his ice cream spoon, the only food I can't ruin. "So if Luga water mommy's flowers, who makes food when mommy's gone?"

"That just so happens to be my job." I told him, showing him the pot in which I made the mac and cheese we had for dinner. I turned back to the sink wash the burnt on cheese off the pot.

"Can't Mr. Oak cook dinner? Gary never says anything about brown stuff on his dinner." I couldn't see his expression but, I could tell he was looking through his ice cream to make sure I didn't poison him.

"The brown stuff was just cheese that cooked too long and, I'm not letting Kyle cook anything. Last time he cooked… umm you know what let's not talk about Mr. Oak's cooking. How bout you finish your ice cream and we go see what's on the T.V.?"

"Ok daddy." He went back to his bowl of chocolate frozen goodness. Just as I finished washing the dishes, I heard a clatter of a spoon hitting a bowl.

"Are you done?" I asked picking up the licked clean bowl and putting it in to the sink. He nodded and tried to scoot his chair back to leave the table. I don't know how he was going to get on the floor because he was on his booster seat. "Need help, Shorty?" He nodded and lifted his arms up. I picked him up and carried him to the living room and put him on the couch, while I tried to find the stupid remote. I found the remote under the coffee table. That's when I saw a flash through the window. 'Oh no.' He didn't notice the flash but, I knew what was coming next. So I braced myself.

BOOM!

Like I predicted, a 40 pound weight was added to my back. Even though I braced I fell to the ground.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Ash whined trying to get me up. I sat up on the ground and as soon as I did…

BOOM!

…I had the weight in my chest and a foot in a very uncomfortable place.

"I had no clue Pokemon masters could get scared, Ash." I picked him up and put him back on the couch. He looked at me, figuring out what I just said.

"I wasn't scared." He said crossing his arms with a pout. "I was just making sure you weren't."

"Really? Then why did you tell me that you were scared?" I laughed. I saw another flash out of the corner of my eye.

BOOM!

'What's with jumping on people when you get scared?' I asked myself as Ash once again ran into me.

"Easy Ash. Who says you need Pokemon? You could probably take out a Snorlax with a tackle, if there is thunder nearby." I looked at him, hoping there would be a grin on his face. What I saw was the complete opposite.

"I'm… scared, daddy." He said between sobs. And of course, someone has a sick sense of humor.

BOOM!

I went deaf for about a seconds after that one, not from the thunder either.

"Why are you scared Ash?"

"It's loud and scary and loud and… loud and… boomy."

"That's just Zapdos' way of playing with Lugia." I told him calmly. "Zapdos plays with him because Moltres and Artiuno don't like the rain as much." He looked at me with big round eyes.

"Why don't they like the rain. It's fun to jump in the puddles." I tried to imagine the three legendary birds jumping in puddles like Ash and Gary do. I guess you won't find Zapdos and Lugia playing with each other either, so whatever floats his boat.

"I think they are like mommy and like spoiling every ones fun."

BOOM!

"Why does Luga and Zapos play so loud? I don't like it. It's loud and bommy." He asked me, covering his ears. I was thankful he didn't jump on me again. Then again he was already in my lap so there wasn't really anywhere to jump.

"Why do you and Gary play so loud?" I asked. "Because it's more fun that way. Zapdos makes some pretty lights for Lugia and Lugia's tail hits the ground so hard it booms."

BOOM!

"So, Luga is happy?" Ash asked, thankfully nodding off. A full day of playing on the professor's ranch can sure tire this kid out.

"Yeah, Ash . Lugia is happy."

I woke up the next morning, sitting in the same position, with Ash in my arms. I looked at the clock. 10:01 am. Delia isn't supposed to be back from Saffron for another hour. I guess I can take this day to sleep in. Delia should go on these shopping trips more often.

* * *

Ok, so how was it? I have been working on the third part of Brothers but I hit a rough spot. I will not write chapter 6 of Ranger until I complete Brothers, so be patence.

Now press the button at the bottom and review my story and you all get cookies, plus I might finish my stories faster if I know there are people out there that care.


End file.
